Crunchyroll
Crunchyroll is a streaming website which distributes East Asian television. They are mainly known for their wide selection of anime, however, the website also offers many East Asian drama movies and television shows. Nearly all of the content offered by the site is subtitled, however there are several dubbed productions available. Description Tsuburaya Productions Titles Available Currently, Crunchyroll is streaming Ultraman Gaia, Ultraman Nexus,'' Ultraman Ginga,'' Ultraman Ginga S,'' Ultraman X,'' Ultraman Orb, and'' Ultraman Geed. The Tsuburaya Productions anime short series ''KAIJU GIRLS is also streaming, along with the anime series SSSS.GRIDMAN. Removal of Tsuburaya Productions Titles Due to licensing issues, on October 14th, 2018 at 8:00 AM PST, Crunchyroll removed several Ultra Series titles from its lineup. In total, four shows were removed, those being Ultraman Leo, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Max, and Ultraman Mebius. Their respective series pages still exist, however no videos are present. Crunchyroll Premium The majority of Crunchyroll's content is offered free of charge, however users with Crunchyroll Premium are granted access to HD video, along with the complete removal of advertisements. Crunchyroll Premium members can also stream newly-added episodes up to one week in advance from standard users. There are even certain shows completely exclusive to Crunchyroll Premium members. A Crunchyroll Premium membership costs $6.95 per month. Trivia *When first founded, Crunchyroll allowed users to upload files, however, it eventually removed user rights to upload unlicensed content. *The website's enormous assortment of anime titles include Naruto, Sailor Moon Crystal, Hayate the Combat Butler, and Attack on Titan. *In 2015, Crunchyroll began to simulcast new Ultra Series titles one hour after their initial airing in Japan with Ultraman X. **This was done in 2016 with Ultraman Orb, and again in 2017 with Ultraman Geed. **For unknown reasons, Crunchyroll haulted this process in mid-2018, never acquiring any episodes of Ultraman R/B. *In 2016, Crunchyroll surprised users by adding Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Ginga S, Ultraman Gaia, and Ultraman Nexus. **The subtitles in these four shows are questionable, with various typos, occassional "missing lines," and many poor translations. **In the case of Ultraman Gaia, the subtitles are filled with multiple instances of poorly translated English, distorting the plot and ultimately causing confusion in viewers. **''Ultraman Ginga'' and Ultraman Ginga S are present under the same series page, with the two shows being categorized as separate seasons. **''Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special'' is labeled as episode seven of Ultraman Ginga. Alien Valky's introduction and recap are not included in the episode, and the episode ends immediately after Dark Zagi's defeat, rather than with Hikaru and his friends returning home. **The director's cut of episode 29 of Ultraman Nexus is not available to stream, nor is the EX episode. Links Tsuburaya Productions' Official Publishing Page *Tsuburaya Productions' Official Publishing Page Ultra Series Titles *Ultraman Leo (No longer available) *Ultraman 80 (No longer available) *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max (No longer available) *Ultraman Mebius (No longer available) *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Ginga S *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed Other Titles *KAIJU GIRLS *SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:Companies Category:Entertainment Companies